


burning alive

by narrativefoiltrope



Series: a poem in your mouth [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrativefoiltrope/pseuds/narrativefoiltrope
Summary: from a kiss prompt: a kiss on the cheek, featuring established relationship adam du mortain and detective pandora kingston (bonus: farah present as chaotic bff).
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: a poem in your mouth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	burning alive

Adam should have known better than to leave Farah and Pandora alone. He had to step out of their sparring lesson to take a call from Agent Kingston, and the delighted shrieks emanating from the training room as he rounded the corner were cause for concern. Neither of them enjoyed sparring, so they could not have been on task. He ground his teeth together and braced himself for whatever anarchy awaited him. 

Knighthood, war, and spending centuries as an agent had all failed to prepare him for what he saw in the training room. Pandora and Farah had spread out the training mats all over the floor and were jumping from one to another, screaming as they occasionally slid. Adam frowned. As he went to enter the room, stepping on an area of floor devoid of a training mat, Farah screeched, “ADAM, THE FLOOR IS LAVA!”

“Excuse me? Why are you not practicing your blocking techniques?”

“Because this is _much_ more fun,” Pandora called. 

The two women kept jumping from mat to mat, unfazed by his return. His frown deepened. When did he stop inspiring compliance in others? He caught a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye as Pandora leapt next to him. Of course—about when she arrived. 

Before he could regain control of the situation, he felt something—someone—jump onto his back. _Pandora._ Adam instinctively reached for the back of her knees to stable her against him. Slender arms wrapped around his shoulders and long straight hair fell forward followed by her face, which wore a grin meant to look innocent yet he knew was anything but. Heat simmered below his skin wherever she touched him; her torso pressed against his back, legs circling around his waist, arms snaking over his shoulders and clasped below his collarbone. He was going to burn alive, her proximity both the kindling and the flame. 

“Pandora,” Adam ventured, trying to maintain his hard-won composure, “may I ask why you’re on my back?”

The glint in her hazel eyes told him that she knew his stoicism was faltering. Pandora understood exactly the effect she had on him, had always had on him—would always have on him. “Didn’t you hear Farah? The floor is lava, du Mortain. I couldn’t reach the next mat,” she explained seriously. She cocked her head and studied him before she added, “Though I much prefer this position.”

“Is that so?” Despite himself, Adam felt the corner of his mouth turn upward in amusement. 

“Don’t you?” Pandora volleyed. 

He considered it momentarily. “I would prefer you work on your sparring, but I can’t say that I entirely dislike this distraction.”

Pandora threw her head back and laughed. When she righted herself, she swooped down and planted a kiss on his cheek. He knew it would leave a dark red lipstick stain that he could not remove by simply rubbing his face. This was not the first time she had marked him as hers. 

“Hey!” Farah called, interrupting the moment between them. “Pandora is still in—smoooooth move there, by the way!—but you’re currently burning alive, Adam.”

He was. And he very much enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> second kiss prompt featuring adam and my chaos detective, pandora! this is wildly self-indulgent and i had a blast writing it. come yell about twc with me on tumblr (@narrativefoiltrope).


End file.
